


The sensation of touch

by Ghelik



Series: Senses Verse [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke return to Dropship after making reparations for the village burned down by the flares.





	The sensation of touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've been repeatedly asked for more on the Senses verse. So here's a tiny prequel.

"You smell nice" hums Bellamy at her back. His head lays heavily on the crook of her neck, hands kneading distractingly at her sides. 

 

If he weren't high as a kite on grounder-pain medicine, she would probably have told him to stop the kneading and the nuzzling a long time ago. No matter how nice both feel. They're heading back to the Dropship after the sacrifice to appease the trikru grounders. The treaty has been signed, blood has been shed, and now they have a right to stay on the land they've made into their home. They have a right to hunt and trade - if anyone wants to trade with them. 

 

As a symbol of good faith, Lexa has even given them a horse. It is a massive two-headed beast, and Clarke is slightly terrified of it. Thus Bellamy's kneading of her sides is very counterproductive: Clarke needs to concentrate on getting the horse back to the Dropship. It’s not as easy as the grounders make it seem. She doesn’t need his absurdly long fingers so close to her center... 

 

She shakes her head to get it out of the gutter. Has to forcefully remind herself he isn't fully aware of his actions, but that only reminds her of  _why_ he isn't and suddenly she can see the knife piercing his skin and shudders. Against the crook of her neck, Bellamy whines low and pitiful. Clarke clears her throat and tries to get words past the knot in her throat.

 

"I should have stolen that grounder soap. It does wonders for my hair.”

 

"I like your hair," Bellamy muses and promptly bites it. Clarke feels the graze of his teeth against her neck and has to stifle another quiver, this one completely unrelated to the past few days. "It's like... Like gold. I like gold-hair," and he snorts, warm breath tickling her neck. "I think I may be a walking cliché."

 

Clarke pats his huge hand before returning it to the reigns - quickly. One of the horse's heads grunts. The other continues to chew absently on some leaves. 

 

"You have nice hair, too," she says awkwardly and feels his grin against her skin. Why is he still nuzzling her neckline?

 

"You never say nice things like that to me anymore."

 

"I've never said nice things to you." Clarke feels like a heel when she realizes just how true that statement is. And, ok, it's not like they've known each other for that long and he was an ass most of the time, too. But still...

 

"You said you needed me."

 

She scoffs. "If that's the nicest thing anyone has ever told you..."

 

"It is!" and the earnestness in his voice breaks her heart a little. "I like being useful.” She feels the grin fading away. “I can't take care of you anymore, though."

 

Clarke has a sudden sense of déjà-vu. This feels like the night after Dax tried to kill them. The night Bellamy told her he wanted to run away because he wasn't good enough. Back then - was it really only two weeks ago? - Clarke had only started to trust his judgment, but she already knew she needed him by her side as a leader if not a friend. That night she would've said anything to make him stay. This... Now it is different. It's not only that she needs him to keep the hundred in line. She needs him as an advisor and a friend. As her co-leader.

  

"You can still be useful." Back on the Ark being useful was everything. If you couldn't pull your own weight, chances were you'd end up floating. At last, something they have in common with the grounders. 

 

"They've turned me into a rock around your neck." That's what Lexa said. Their term for blind people who can't hunt or fight or scavenge. 

 

"Rocks can be useful. If anyone attacks us, we can throw you at our enemies and run."

 

His laugh is deep and throaty. Clarke hadn't heard that laugh before and it leaves her breathless. She wants to hear it every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was unbetad.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and commenting.


End file.
